


The Hungry Prince

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Series: The Hungry and Not So Hungry Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gay, I dunno what I am doing, M/M, Magicc, Mind Palace, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, blanket burritos, thicc boi, yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Roman is having some body issues, and his loving boyfriend Virgil wants to make sure he doesn't.*ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET A NEW WRITING PARTNER*





	1. Hunger and Pain

Roman frowned, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Today was just not getting any better, was it?

The purple shadow angst beast wasn't being given any attention from his boyfriend so far, which was unacceptable and would have to be immediately remedied. Creeping from the shadows of his room, Virgil resolved to fix the issue by sneaking into the main room where he knee his princely companion was moping, then flopping onto the the couch beside him.   
"You look like me." He commented boredly, referring to the obvious look of irritation the man seemed to radiate.

The other side froze, shifting away from him.   
"And you look angsty as usual." He countered, spite in his voice.

His brows furrowed in confusion, and he tugged down the hood of his stitched garments, concern flashing in his narrowed eyes.   
"What's got you down?" He questioned, seeming somewhat amused by Roman's rare plight. Usually he was a bit more playful. Clearly there was an issue beyond their usually rivalry.

His arms crossed over his chest, turning away from his friend.   
"Nothing that concerns you." He huffed, but he hadn't noticed his fatal error. Having removed his hands from his lap exposed his exact problem to his closest friend.

He leaned closer, confused but not unused to his dramatic friend's way of denying himself help. Of course he noticed the extra weight, but no way in his mind was that a problem. He figured it must be another issue.   
"I don't see why you're so whiny today. Did something happen between you and the others? Or are you just mad about some youtube disney fan theorist again?"

He frowned, knowing full well how much he hated those stupid fan theorist.   
"No. Nothing of the sorts. I merely was talking with Logan and Patton, that is all." Thosere was more to that story, easy to tell as he bit his lip.

"About?"   
He pried further. Usually the poorly motivated side would have given up before this conversation had started, but this was someone he cared about. It wouldn't be right to let him pout around like this.

"They were..."  
He paused, swallowing hard. He didn't want to talk about this.  
"Asking about my recent increased appetite..."

"Yeah?"   
He was suprised, he hadn't at all expected that to be the thing troubling Roman. Usually, from his own experience, the other two had a tendency to push Virgil to eat more. Why would they care if Roman did the same?  
"Were they worried? Or happy?"

"Worried..."   
The creative side muttered, not making eye contact.   
"Saying that I was overdoing it."

"You overdo everything, its kind of your job."   
He couldn't help but snicker, a shit eating smirk crossing his lips. As if the other inhabitants of Thomas' mind didn't have their own bad habits.   
"Maybe they just think you're using it to cope with something. Or maybe they think you're slacking and that by eating so much you're-" He stopped himself, not wanting to worsen his friend's fears with a heavy dose of unintentional anxiety.

Roman had turned, his hand covering his mouth and tears starting to form in his eyes.   
"I-..."  
He started before swiftly standing and walking away to his room. God, why did he ever say a word.

"Oh. Fuck." The man grumbled quietly to himself, sitting awkwardly on the lonely couch for a few minutes. Should he follow the prince, or spare himself the guilt of making thing even worse? It wasn't his fault he naturally made people feel like shit. But, it was his fault if he didn't even apologize.   
Nervous, but determined, the sad gremlin man followed after his disappointed love. Stopping outside the door, he braced himself for whatever would come, and knocked.   
"Roman?" He called, his tone indifferent.

Inside the room was the sound of crying and a wrinkling foil of some sort.   
"Go away!"   
Said a muffled voice that was obviously Romans.   
"Leave me alone in my gluttony and disappointment."  
yup, Remus had talked to him. Damn religion.

"I didn't know you knew words that big."  
He was genuinely impressed, despite the context in which it was used.  
"Let me in, or I'll feed Patton all of the finding nemo fruit snacks."

His blood boiled at that, slowly opening the door. The prince sat in front of his king sized bed, surrounded by trash, and wrapped in the biggest fluffiest blanket known in the mind palace.   
"You better not..."  
He pouted, chocolate smudged at the corner of his lip.

"They aren't even that good."  
He muttered, shaking his head with a small smile before inviting himself to join the man in front of his bed. Admittedly, he found Roman's room to be much more comforting most of the time.  
"Why do you care so much about how much you're eating?"

He quickly closed the do, frowning down at his lap.   
"It's... Harming my heroic body..."  
He muttered, pulling the blanket closer.

"How can your body be heroic?" He asked, genuinely unsure of what that meant. "Isn't your personality the heroic part of you?"

He shook his head.   
"When you imagine a hero, lets say... All Might! You think of someone who is large and muscular. Someone who looks like they can save you..."

"You were never really large and muscular to begin with."  
He argued, not meaning it at all as an insult. "And aren't you guys always preaching about positivity? I think you look nice bigger, much less like a pompus dimwit. More approachable."

He stopped, looking at the anxious side.   
"I... Nn..."  
He looked away again, not wanting to get mad at him.

"..Sorry."   
He grunted almost inaudibly, hunching over with a small sigh. "Calming your fears is not even close to my strong suit."

"It's not your fault... I should have been watching what I ate..."  
He mumbled, looking at his ceiling of stars

He leaned against the blanket burrito of a man, shaking his head. It was hard to find words to describe how he felt about his friends new look, especially because he'd felt that way about anything else before.  
"You look really good. Its hard to explain."

"How can you say that! I am getting fat, V... I have submitted to gluttony, one of the devils sins..."  
He looked at the purp man.

"The only devil here is whichever nutjob told you that you were bad for enjoying food." He gestured around the room. "There doesn't seem to be any hellfire swallowing you up, so I think you did okay."

"That pun is not funny..."  
Roman sniffled, leaning against his friend.  
"I just wanna watch some movies with you."

"Sorry for scaring you earlier." He apologized again, his pale face reddening slightly as his mind went back to the way Roman had looked there on the couch and when Virgil had first noticed the change in his appearance.

"So... Movie night?"  
He asked, distracting himself.  
"Patton made a cake and I've got popcorn, plus, it's almost halloween! All our spooky classics, Virg!"

"Sure thing." He nodded absentmindedly, smiling at the eager prince. He was almost always down for a movie night, especially when he could sneak some cuddles.

Roman was excited, and when he got excited, he got fast.   
"Alright! Everything is ready! Now, Corspe Bride, Coraline, or Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"All of them. In that order." More time to press himself into the soft mass of his friendly creativity man.

Nodding, he got to work turning it on, and setting the snacks in his plusher lap.

Virgil casually pushed some aside, making himself room to rest his head on his friend's soft thigh. "At least you make a nice pillow." He commented.

He blushed, gulping quietly.   
"T-that's good..."

Nuzzling into the prince's leg, he comfortably prepared himself for the movie, even stealing some blanket to wrap around himself while he therapeutically pinched and kneaded the squishy leg.

He smiled, putting some popcorn in his mouth.   
"At least you like it..."  
He mumbled to himself.

"I would like you any way you were." He reminded him, stealing a bit of popcorn and focusing on the tv to escape his own cheesy comment. It seemed the other's romantic nature had rubbed off on him, just a bit.

He pet his head, before falling into the movie, and unintentionally eating a shit ton.


	2. Remus is a diiiick, and Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first movie done and over with, Virgil decides his "buddy" needs a bit more popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being a little short, my partner had to leave on a business trip!

When the first movie was over, and Roman had ran out of snacks, he looked down at Virgil.  
"mm... So full, mind putting in the next movie for me, Virgil?"  
He asked, smiling gently.

He groaned playfully, moving to do as asked. "Let's go make you some more popcorn." He suggested as the pre-movie advertisements began to play, reaching down to help him up.

He nodded, blushing a bit.  
"Okay."  
He took his hand, letting himself be pulled up. His belly bulged slightly, but he didn't notice.

Virgil cracked open the door, cautiously glancing out into the hallway before silently tugging his friend along, hoping to avoid questioning the others.

"OOOOOOOOOOH boys~"  
A voice called from the living room.  
"What are you and the fatty doing, V?"

He froze, cringing internally. Of course they couldn't have peace for more than an hour.  
Although he felt a growing panic, for the sake of his already insecure movie buddy, he kept marching forward, hoping to ignore the pest. He wasn't good at being the strong one, but he didn't have many choices.

Roman stopped dead in his tracks at his brothers insult.  
"Virgil..."  
He muttered, summoning his sword.

"Oh, boo hoo. Am I ruining your date?"  
The dark side sneered, a laughing tone coming out of him.  
"If you like him so much have so more of him, why don't you!"

He straightened his posture, feeling his skin crawl with both fear and disgust. This situation could go wrong in so many ways, it almost wasn't worth the snacks.  
"Well look who has a snake up his ass." Virgil muttered, all too familiar with the darker aspects of the mind. He had been one of them, after all. "We're just going to the kitchen. Control yourself for a little more than 5 seconds, ok?"

Roman frowned, trying to walk away, before feeling his clothes tighten.  
"Virgil..?"  
He repeated, turning to see his brother sneer once again.

He nudged him forward, shaking his head. Why did everyone seem to think it was torture Roman day?  
"Just ignore him. He can't bother us if we ignore him, right?"

He walked into the kitchen, his brother seemingly disappearing.  
"Why do my clothes feel so tight..." He mumbled under his breath, leaning against the counter.

He was already hunched over again, staring away from the unfortunate prince as he tried to regain his scrap of sanity.  
"He probably just made them smaller to tease you about your size." He sighed, moving to dig through the freezer. "Just hurry up and make some popcorn."

The side nodded, throwing multiple bags of salty popcorn into the microwave. Yet, his clothes still felt tighter. He looked down, noticing his belly was hanging over farther than before.

Virgil tossed some icecream on the counter beside him, pausing briefly before wrapping his arms around his friend and nuzzling into him.  
"He sucks." The anxious purple man announced.

"Yeah..."  
He muttered, trying not to shake.

"Calm down." He parted with a quick pat on the back, returning to the snack hunt. The sooner his partner got over the minor change, the better it'd be for the both of them. "He's gone now."

He grabbed his popcorn bags, pouring it into a large bowl.  
"Alright. Come on, it's ready."  
He smiled at him.

He followed quietly back to the other's room, yawning and carrying the ice cream he had acquired along with him. After the near disaster that had been, he was ready to lay down again.

Roman sat down, smiling.  
"And, we haven't missed a second!"  
He laughed, grabbing a bite of popcorn.

He smiled briefly, moving to join him and quickly resume his comfortable position upon the noble pain's thigh. He paused though.  
"Maybe you should change your clothes. I don't want to have to hear you whine about how tight they are the whole movie."

The creative side blushed, grabbing a baggy hoodie and sweats, clothes he saved for only the most dire of situations, yet, even those were tight on his frame.  
"Alright, Virg."

"Hurry up, I won't pause it for you."   
He had a bit of a smug look as he watched the flustered prince get ready for their comfy movie time. He did feel a pang of guilt though, the poor idiot didn't deserve to be tortured by every asshole in the mind. That was a job reserved for himself alone.

He ran to the restroom, changing quickly, and running back, severely out of breath.   
"Jerk!"   
He panted, not noticing how tight his baggiest clothes were.  
"If I die, it's your fault!"

They continued to watch the next movie, cuddling closer, not noticing Roman's ever growing body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I absolutely loved writing this chapter, it was a lot of fun, especially since I was writing for Remus.
> 
> We're working on writing more, but my lovely partner is away on a business trip until Wednesday, so, be ready for some old drafts.
> 
> I personally love writing for Roman, because I see a lot of myself in him. Not only that, but close friends and family say I am like him in more than one way. Distracting myself with movies and the people around me, definitely something I do. 
> 
> I'm gonna write a prologue soon, and it's mostly gonna be teasing on Roman, and a healthy dose of concern from our lovely Padre.


	3. A large breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman knew he felt something off last night, but now he's huge! And maybe... Virgil doesn't mind

Roman woke up the next day, wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend. They must have passed out, as the tv is playing the title screen for Nightmare Before Christmas. A yawn left the side as he looked down, something cutting into his stomach. "What the..." He mumbled, seeing his shirt and pants dig into a large stomach, the seams ripped on the pants.  
"What the fuck!!!" He said louder, scrambling to get up.

Virgil yelped quietly, sitting straight up as the soft, warm pressure of his lover's body left him, followed by his panicked shout.  
"What the fuck!" He echoed, smearing eyeshadow across his cheek as he rubbed at his bleary eyes.  
"What are you doing..?"

The other side turned to him, his stomach flopping into his lap (Something that had never happened before). It looked as if he gained at least fifty pounds, maybe more. But it's not like someone can eat enough food to do that in one night, right?  
"The fuck is going on!"

Virgil blinked stupidly at the sight of him, glancing only briefly at his face before his full attention turned downward.  
"Fuck." He breathed, unable to help the disbelieving smile that crept onto his lips.

Roman covered his face with his hands quickly, and embarrassing blush crossing his face.  
"How did this happen... I'm simply massive..." The man groaned

"I don't know why, but I'm kinda happy about it anyway."  
He admitted after a few minutes, amusement clear in his voice.

The side stopped, staring at his boyfriend, befuddled by this new development.  
"W-why are you saying such things..? I'm enormous and revolting!" He turned around quickly, pulling the covers over himself.

"No.. You look pretty good, actually."  
He shrugged, looking away from the lump on the bed. "Kind of intimidating. Its hot."

"..."  
He paused his breathing, just thinking and thinking about what he just said.  
"You really mean it, Virg..?"

"Yeah man. Why would I lie about it?"  
He layed back down on the bed, sighing. "We can ask Lo what happened later. He'll probably lecture you."

"Again!" Roman scowled, temporarily forgetting the situation.  
"He's such a hypocrite!"

"Oh, don't tell him that. He'll lose his shit, I bet. Ground you or something." Virgil had to stifle a giggle at the thought of Roman being scolded a second time. "We should start calling him mom."

He laughed, turning back towards the other side. "Yeah... Are you.. sure you like me like this..?" He asked, waving his hands over his clothes to not only fix them, but allow them to fit him again.

"I like you any way, dumbass. You're beautiful." He scooted closer, enveloping the plush side in a warm hug.

"Heh... Thank you!" He smiled wide, looking happy. But then his stomach growled.  
"Uhh... Can we go eat?"

He thought about it for a minute, hoping some kind of food was already prepared. He could cook, he just didn't like to much.  
"Yeah, I hope Patton's up though, or else its toaster waffles for breakfast."

Roman giggled at that, nuzzling the other side with his neck. "I can smell him cooking. He probably made some for us too!"  
He hopped up, changing into a larger version of his daily outfit instantly.  
"Come on, Virg!"

He didn't bother changing, he basically wore the same thing all the time. He did fix his makeup, before following after his beloved prince.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, chill."

The chubby- no. That's not a good description anymore... The fat prince walked down to the kitchen, following the scents of Pattons lovely cooking.  
"Hey, Padre. Wow, that's a lot of food." He mumbled, noticing the piles upon piles of pancakes, eggs and sausages.

"Damn. Are we having company or something?"  
Virgil joked, tilting his head at the masses of food. It was good, though, that meant plenty for Roman.

Patton turned around, blushing already quite heavily. "Oh, hey boys, I just was... Making something up..." He went speechless at the sight of Romans enlarged form. "Wow Roman... "

Virgil remained quiet, nervously watching from behind. He would really only step in if Patton started trying to make Ro feel bad, which was unlikely.

Roman blushed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, Patton, I don't need your cr-"

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Patton cried, turning down the heat, and walking over to him. "You look great, Kiddo. It really suits you."

Roman nodded, smiling gently. "Thanks, Padre."

He sighed with relief before quickly chiming in.  
"We aren't sure how it happened." He explained. "He just woke up like that."

Patton nodded, thinking quickly. "Didn't I hear you guys talking to Remus last night?" He asked, a concerned look in his eye.

Virgil hunched over further, bristling from the memory.  
"Yeah, he tried to mess with Ro. We left before he could start shit, though."

Roman stopped, biting his lip. "But remember, I felt my clothes get increasingly tighter on me last night as we watched our movies!"

Patton nodded, thinking about it. "Sounds like he may have done something, Kiddo. Let's just hope it's stopped."

"Oh."  
His eyes widened with realization, and he began nibbling on his sleeve. "I'll kill him?" It was more of a question than a threat, but he was considering it.

Pattons eyes widened, shaking his head quickly. "No, thats not necessary, Virgil." He said, walking back over to filp a pancake.

Roman nodded, walking over to the plates Patton had already made. "One of these for me?" The hungry prince asked hopefully.

Patton nodded, thinking quickly. "Though, you'll probably need a bit more than that. Take Remy's plate. He won't be awake for another few hours anyways. It's a saturday."

Virgil shrugged. He wasn't a violent guy, far from it, seeing as he literally avoided the most minor conflict as best as he could.  
"I'm not really hungry, you can have some if mine too if you want?"

Patton nodded, handing of the plates before turning off the stove. "I'm leaving some here for everyone, if they don't get it by 3 pm, it's free game, Kiddos."

"Thanks." He flashed a quick smile to the fatherly side, before urgently tugging Roman towards the table.

Roman went to the table happily, looking over the amount of food sitting there. "I... I don't think I can finish this, Virg. There's so much of it..."

"Just eat what you can." He shrugged, leaning over to plant a small kiss on the prince's cheek.

He nodded, starting to eat happily. Pattons cooking was certainly some of the best around. "Thanks Virg..." He mumbled when he had eaten a bit.

"I didn't do anything?" He looked up at him, poking around at his plate. "I don't want you to feel bad about yourself. I- I love you. You know that."

He nodded, smiling at him. "You give me the courage I need to face anything that comes my way." He giggled, eating some more.

"I am definitely not a source of courage!" He laughed, burying his face in one hand. He kept laughing, for at least a minute. "But thanks. I guess. You were probably joking though."

"Nah..." He kept eating and eating, planning on just going until he was full. The first plate, as Patton predicted, wasn't enough for the fat prince. So he ate the second, his stomach bloating out.  
"Mph...." He mumbled, a pained expression on his face.

"You want some more?" He offered, eyes bright as he watched his lover munch away on the sweet breakfast foods. "I'm really not gonna finish this."

Roman looked over, biting his lip. "I really shouldn't..." He was comfortably overfull. No point in over doing it, right?

"If you're sure. But you look really hot right now." He bit his lip, reaching over to rub at soft roundness of his belly.

Roman bit his lip harder, almost causing it to bleed. "Oh... I guess I'll eat some more if you keep rubbing..."

Lip biting contest! Virgil covered his mouth with his free hand and choked, his face bright red as he continued rubbing his hand across the man's massive tummy. He was undoubtedly aroused by this, it was only a matter of time before he stopped being so shy about it.

Roman moved Virgils half eaten plate over, shoving a big bite of egg into his mouth. "mmm! It's so damn good!"

He grinned behind his hoodie sleeve, gently poking and caressing him. "Yeah, hurry up and finish that."

Roman nodded, eating as quickly as he could without getting hiccups.

Let's just say breakfast ended with a very stuffed Roman getting lots of love.


End file.
